Jackets
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: You smirk and say, “Bastard.”


**Jackets**  
By  
Lucifer Hisaki  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mirage of Blaze, cause if I did we had an English version of the novels already.  
**Fandom: **Mirage of Blaze  
**Pairing: **Takaya/Naoe  
**Rating: **PG  
**AN: **This started out as a 15 minute free-write in my English 119 (Introduction to Creative Writing). This free write had us steal one header and closing and making a story in between. I already eliminated both and edited the piece a bit. Review?  
**Summary: **You smirk and say, "Bastard." 

_Don't think about him._

You haven't seen him since after the mirror incident after he said he loved you. He left you, true, it was for an important reason: surveying the enemy's progress. He still left you with only his jacket for you to hold on too.

You hung that in a special place in your closet, covering it so no dust can get to it. Damn it, you sleep in it when you want and need to. Almost every night! It hasn't been washed since the last time he did. Face it, he's gone, he won't come back.

_Oh he will_, Kagetora whispers in your muddled mind, _he's a dog and you're the master. A dog always comes back to its master._

You try to block that voice out. You know that he will return, you just want him back now. You want him to hold you. Scare all your doubts and fears away though that might not be the right place for you to be.

Admit it, you need him to protect you. You want to understand him.

You smoke his brand of cigarettes, knowing he won't approve. He wouldn't let you drink, despite claiming you are long over the age limit. You inhale his leftover scent on the coat he lent you, you refuse to believe he _gave_ it to you. That would be too girly, a gift and a confession. You scoff.

You even wear the useless, powerless wristband he gave to your best friend for Yuzuru's protection, another trinket with his aura infused. You want him.

You need to see him. You want to do what Kagetora cannot, you want to love him. _Lies! He'll only hurt us again! Kill him! Exorcise him! Get rid of him and the cycle will be over! We will be free! He's not needed!_

You ignore Kagetora's cries like you always do. You know what you want. That past life of yours, that voice, is just afraid to admit what you already have.

Kagetora might not forgive him ever but Takaya will. You need his strength.

You need Naoe.

So what if he hurt Kagetora 30 years ago? You're not him. You made that very adamant the day you met that man.

Yuzuru's words come back to you, _You are you_ and you need Naoe, more than ever.

So you decide to wait. You are not patient by any means but you will try. He has been waiting 400 years for the desire to be mutual. You can wait for a few more days, weeks, months, years for him. It's what you could do in return.

Naoe won't ever abandon you. You know that deep in your heart. So does reluctant Kagetora. He will always be at your side whether you want it or not.

It's time to break the cycle of love and hate.

You hug the black coat closer to your body. You breathe in and out of it. The tangy smell of spice and tobacco fills your nostrils. The wristband, a comfortable weight on your arm.

Kagetora is silent now. You don't feel him anymore. He seems to have disappeared and you smile. He might be you and you him but that just means that your desire for your vassal is one and the same.

Kagetora is Takaya but Takaya is still Takaya. Takaya is not completely Kagetora. This time Kagetora has to be come the host, not the other way around. Takaya will break the cycle. Kagetora will not. The circle must end, happiness is supposed to be obtained then.

In the distance, you hear a car roaring outside. You ignore the urge to go see. It could be only Nagahide, Chiaki. You want Naoe and only Naoe. The rest can go through hell and back, even stay, for all you care. Then again, Haruie might just kick your ass for that thought. She does give a good right punch. You had a bruised shoulder for days and it was only _one hit_! You feel Kagetora again, he's snickering and you think he just said "wimp" into your jointmind.

You growl as your sister answers the door and yells for you. You begrudgingly go to her, Naoe's coat still in your hand.

You pause at the top stair, looking at the man in the doorway. His greying hair and alluring violet grey orbs take your breath away. You sway a bit and hold on to the banister, fearing it was a hallucination. The coat drops from your limp hand and falls like water on the stairs.

You are frozen, in shock. One thought crosses both Kagetora's and your mind,_ Naoe._

Then Kagetora is silent again but you feel his elation.

The illusion looks up to you, kind and concerned. His half smile speaks volumes. He does not wear a coat, just a white shirt and black tie along with matching slacks. His sunglasses peer through the shirt's pocket.

"Takaya-san," he speaks and blood rushes back into your body.

You smirk and say, "Bastard."

Owari

**Post Notes:**  
1) I always thought of Naoe to have purplish grey eyes. Artistic license if this is not true. Despite being 28 in the anime, his hair is too light, too much like grey. I'm only 18 and my hair is already greying! So why not him!(1) I always thought of Naoe to have purplish grey eyes. Artistic license if this is not true. Despite being 28 in the anime, his hair is too light, too much like grey. I'm only 18 and my hair is already greying! So why not him!

Review plz.


End file.
